moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Orodreath Dawnfury
Summary WIP Early Life Born long before the fall of Silvermoon to parents, Aeleine (formerly Roseflare) and Zelem Dawnfury; Orodreath was an only child. His father, a respected Farstrider of many years while his mother, a Magister who excelled at the Arts of Pyromancy and taught at the Falthrien Academy on Sunstrider Isle for a time. Zelem, wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and become a Farstrider and aid in the defence of the people of Quel’thalas as Orodreath grew older. Though, that dream would never come to fruition as his only child seemed to have rather enjoy chasing tail then becoming a Farstrider. His parents could only watch as their words to their son went unheard, and their hope that he would live a respected life within the High Elven society diminished with Orodreath’s deeds. During his time pursuing the ladies, he would come into contact with Nalisa Goldreaver; one of his aunt’s apprentices at the time, and fall in love. His pursuit to seek out other women vanished as he spent time with the aspiring Mage, his infatuation with her proving to be the catalyst that would strive for him to be better for her sake. They would spend years together, before being separated during the fall of Quel’thalas for a time. The Fall of Quel'Thalas When the Scourge broke through Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner’s defences, the city fell into chaos and endless death as the citizens fought for their very lives against the endless Scourge. Orodreath knew not the fate of his father during the attack, his father out with the rest of the Farstriders to defend Silvermoon though there was talk that the Farstriders out within the frontlines had been slaughtered. His mother, Aeleine, was among those trying to portal citizens out of the destruction before the Scourge finally reached them and began to kill the High elves there. Orodreath was training upon Sunstrider Isle when the attack happened, the isle quickly gathering the defences and sheltering those who arrived from Silvermoon who managed to get through the relentless Scourge; the young elf hoping to catch a glimpse of either of his parents from those who arrived and always ending in constant disappoint and worry when he saw neither. When at last the attack on their beloved city ceased, the loss of their people and their Sunwell weighed heavily on them. Orodreath would be approached by two women, Arcanist Zaevea Roseflare (his mother’s sister) and Farstrider Raelys Dawnseeker; While Raelys bore the young Dawnfury good news that his father lived and was being treated of his wounds...His aunt bore him terrible news. His mother had been slain during the attack, though not before taking as many Scourge down with her. Zaevea would explain his mother was aiding in portaling their people out of the city when their quarter of the city was finally breached. His mother died in Silvermoon’s defence, never knowing if her son was safe. Leaving Quel'Thalas Not long after the Scourge attack on Quel’thalas, Nalisa and Orodreath would be reunited. The pair never venturing too far from the other since the attack. His father, now more than ever out of fear of losing his son as well, would try and force Orodreath’s hand in earning a spot among the struggling Farstriders; regardless of how this only pushed his son from him. During the events after the attack, their race now known as the Sin’dorei (Blood Elves), the arrival of the Fel crystals changed many of the citizens of Quel’thalas. While many sought out the knowledge on how to wield the demonic energies to sate their endless addiction, some chose a different path...A Darker path. Orodreath’s Aunt Zaevea; along with some of her remaining Apprentices, Nalisa included, would dabble in Void Magic. These elves leaving Silvermoon to pursue further knowledge about the wielding of Void Magic, Orodreath accompanying the group to stay with his lover and leaving his life within Quel’thalas behind...His father included. Enter the Void Remaining with the elves that followed his Aunt years later, they heard news of Umbric and his followers being banished from Silvermoon for studying the Void. The group would return to Quel’thalas in search of the banished, and joining them once discovered in the Ghostlands near the Outpost by the Troll villages. WIP Category:Rogues Category:Void Elf Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf